


Green Nevermore

by phatjake



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Character Death, F/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake
Summary: Jason tries his best to save Tommy.





	1. Chapter 1

“Tommy, no!” Jason yelled.

The Dark Dimension was an awful place, Goldar had been fighting Jason and Tommy had appeared. He had pushed Zack down to go in to save Jason. But Tommy had seen the Green Candle and he was sure if he destroyed it his powers would return. Tommy yelled as he did a spin kick at Goldar but was punched out of the air.

“Green Ranger, you shouldn’t have come here,” Goldar said. “For my Empress!”

Jason tried to stop Goldar and was backhanded. He hit the ground of the Dark Dimension; Goldar summoned his sword and brought it down. The gold clad monster walked over to Jason, Jason jumped up did a roundhouse kick to knock Goldar away. He looked around. Tommy was gone.

“He was my friend!” Jason yelled and charged at Goldar he felt someone grab him and yank him out of the Dark Dimension. He crashed to the ground and lost his breath. Once his eyes were opened he saw Zack.

“We have to save Tommy,” he said as Zack held him down. Jason tried to get up but his friend held him down.

“He’s gone Jay,” Zack said. “We failed and he’s gone.”

***

Jason was covered in sweat as he rolled around in bed. He groaned softly as he tossed and turned. The memories were flooding back and he couldn’t deal with it. He screamed as he sat up and looked around. He was ready to night until he felt a soft hand touch his arm and he heard a soft voice try and sooth him.

“What’s wrong, babe?” she said.

“The nightmares, Kim” Jason said and looked to her.

“You couldn’t do anything,” Kim said. “You’re not a failure or a bad person.”

“But what if,” he said.

“Living in the past only brings sorrow,” she said. “We all miss him.”

“Let’s go back to bed,” he said and she agreed.

Jason ran his hands through his black hair before he got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He was shaking as the droplets of water fell to the sink. He hadn’t shaved in months but Kim liked the beard so he kept it clean and trimmed. His breathing was erratic and the nightmare had felt so real.

“It’s been nearly twenty-five years,” he panted. “I… I… did my best.”

“Jase?” Kim said from the threshold of the bathroom. “Remember when I suggested-“

“I’ll go to therapy,” he said as he clutched the sink.

“Mom? Dad? Everything okay?” a voice said.

Their son stood there he was going to be fourteen in a few months. He had his mother’s brown hair and brown eyes but he looked like Jason. Tony especially looked like Jason when he wore red. He had heard the scream and became worried; two little girls followed their brother. The twins; Lily and Violet.

“Dad?” they said in unison.

“Tony, Lily, Violet; I’m… I just had a bad dream. I’ll be okay,” he said.

Jason bent down so his daughters could run over and hug him. Lily and Violet had just turned eight and would be starting the second grade. Lily had light brown hair and Violet had black hair. He ended the hug and told them to go to bed. Tony came over and he hugged their son.

“Are you sure you’re okay dad?” Tony said.

“I’m going to work on getting better. Get to bed, you start high school soon,” Jason said. “That’s when I met your mother.”

“I know,” he said as he left.

Kim walked over to Jason after hugging her children. She wrapped her arms around Jason and kissed him. For the summer he had taken time off but soon would be on call for the fire department. Kim used her gymnastic skills to start a dance studio. It became very popular and soon she became a choreographer for movies and television.

***

Jason rode his motorcycle over and parked it. He needed to move past the nightmares. He felt like he would ruin his family if he continued to ignore these feelings. Kim had set the appointment. He walked into the small office and talked to the receptionist. He hated feeling weak and he knew another perspective could help.

“The Doctor will see you,” she said.

Jason couldn’t tell the doctor everything because saying I was a super hero back in the nineties would get him locked away. He had no proof anymore of who he was. The connection to the Morphin’ Grid ended years ago. A blond woman sat at her desk before standing up and going over to shake his hand.

“I’m Doctor Katherine Hillard, nice to meet you Mr. Scott,” she said and smiled. “Pop on down and let’s get this started.”

“Nice to meet you,” he said as he sat on the couch. “I don’t know where to start.”

“The beginning is always good, unless you’re in a Tarantino film,” she said and he chuckled.

"Well I was fine for many years but when I was sixteen,” he said and licked his lips. “One of my best friends passed away in an accident.”

The session was only an hour but he explained how he felt like he could have saved his friend. Dr. Hillard listened to him and would write a few things down. He didn’t go into detail about the event and she didn’t push it. He did explain his guilt over it, how it was eating him alive. The session ended and they scheduled another.

Jason left the office, put on his helmet and drove. He rode it down the highway and entered Angel Grove. A city he had been avoiding, it didn’t look like the same place. He tried to find Ernie’s Juice Bar but when he couldn’t he just went to the park. He sat on a bench and watched people he removed helmet.

He saw a group of teens in bright colors and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

“So what I tell you never leaves this room Dr. Hillard?” he said as he rubbed his hands together.

“Mr. Scott… Jason. I’m a professional therapist. Unless you confess to harming yourself or others, all talk in this room is safe.” Katherine said as she got her pad and pen ready.

“Well last time we spoke I was very vague,” he said as he mindlessly rubbed his hands. “I feel comfortable in telling you that I was once the leader of the Power Rangers and my best friend Tommy died because I couldn’t save him from Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd.”

“That makes your story from our last session make more sense, but you have more to tell am I right?” Katherine said as she adjusted her glasses.

“He was supposed to take over leadership and I was going to become a Peace Ambassador with my friends but I was so filled with guilt…”

*******

 “Guys?” Kim said as she ran past Bulk and Skull.

She got over to the counter where Trini and Billy sat. Richie walked over to help Bulk and Skull. Kim was brimming with smiles. Her friends looked to her, she hadn’t looked this happy in months.

“Jason is coming back,” she said. “Where are the others?”

“Engaging in male bonding over physical activity,” Billy said.

“They’re playing football with Curtis and the others.” Trini said.

“That’s what I said,” Billy remarked and laughed.

At the park Zack was on a team with Ryan and Curtis, as well as a few others. Ryan was getting used to wearing Red. He had been chosen to replace Jason after Tommy’s death. Jason had to take his leave and Kim had a letter saying he was ready to return.

“Ryan! Zack! Jason is coming back,” Kim yelled.

“When? Zack asked.

“That’s great,” Ryan said.

“At the end of the week,” she said.

“We’re throwing a surprise party,” Billy said.

“Good, it’s been too quiet here,” Zack said, his best friend was coming back and he was all smiles.

*******

“Zordon and Alpha are making a new Ranger,” Billy said as he stopped pacing.

“What?” Ryan said.

“Do you know who it is?” Kim asked.

“That would explain why the Command Center was empty and powered down,” Ryan said.

“Exactly, all the energy is being concentrated into this new Ranger,” Billy said.

“If we ever needed help, we do need it now,” Zack said.

“Why didn’t Jason get this power?” Kim said.

“Yeah, he’s our friend,” Zack said.

“We’ve been friends for so long,” Trini said.

“Guys, we need to get a grip. I’m sure Zordon has got a good reason for this,” Ryan said.

“Ryan’s right. Zedd’s monsters are far superior to Rita’s monsters. We need a new Ranger.” Billy said.

***

The Rangers appeared in the Command Center, the colorful bolts of lightning trickle upwards as they finished materializing. They looked up to see their mentor Zordon.

“Welcome Power Rangers. This promises to be a momentous occasion. You are about to meet the Newest Member of your team. As you are aware the Green Ranger was lost to us. It was a terrible loss and we will miss him greatly. But to honor Tommy Oliver we must not end this fight. Alpha and I felt it was important to create an even more Powerful Ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical Evil. To that end a new candidate was selected, and a new Power Ranger was created. And now my friends, I present to you The White Ranger.”

A bright light appeared behind them and the team slowly turned. The Rangers covered their eyes as a figure came down from the source of light. It slowly floated down and landed softly. The suit was bright white with a black and gold shield. The White Ranger stood and looked to the team.

“Welcome, White Ranger,” Zordon said. “The time has come to reveal your identity.”

The gloved hands slowly came up to the helmet and unhinged the clamps. The rangers looked to see the helmet slowly come off. A few of them realized who stood before them. Billy smiled, being the first to fully see the face. Kim looked shocked before she fainted. Ryan and Zack share a laugh as they slapped five. Trini covered her mouth.

“You guys weren’t going to do this without me, were you?” Jason said and smiled as he walked over to them.

He cradled the helmet as he met up with his team. After a lot of soul searching and talks with Zordon he was ready to lead the Power Rangers. Zordon and Alpha were laughing. Jason kneeled down to help Kimberly up. Her eyes fluttered as she came to. He smiled as he put his hand on her cheek.

“Jay?” she said.

“Yeah Kim, it’s me,” he said. “Let’s stop Zedd.”

***

“It seems like you had no trouble taking over,” Dr. Hillard said. “Why do you still feel guilty on the Twenty-Fifth anniversary of your loss?”

“I feel like I shouldn’t have returned to the team,” Jason said as he ran his fingers through his beard. “But any time they needed me I came back and I feel like an imposter.”

“Jason, you saved the world countless times. You sacrificed a lot but you have a wife and by the sounds of it three wonderful children. You have done so much for us and now it is your time to relax.”

“Come by every week until you feel this guilt leave you,” Dr. Hillard said as she wrote down on the notepad. “Just come by, we’ll have our chats and soon you’ll realize that it wasn’t your fault.”

“What if I never get better?” he asked.

“You don’t seem like the kind of guy to give up Mr. Scott,” she said. “So, when did you marry Kimberly?

“Two-Thousand Four, after we found out about Tony. I had the previous year become the mentor to a new team of Rangers. This time I had black self-assembling nano-fiber filled with an inter-cellular alloy or something.”


	3. Therapy Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason goes more in depth into his past.

No one had known where Ryan was from, some said Charterville which was a town from the middle of nowhere. Others said Stone Canyon or Cross World City. A few snickered and said he was from space or possibly Leawood. He wasn’t a talkative guy but he wasn’t a trouble maker either. Although his leather jacket said otherwise. His blonde hair was taken care of and natural unlike most kids in California that had started dying their hair blonde. Jason had meet Ryan after Tommy’s funeral.

After the service Jason had left his friends behind; they had mentioned going to the juice bar but he wanted to be alone. Jason walked through the park, this place was full of bitter sweet memories with Tommy and fighting Rita’s monsters. He heard a few Putty Patrolers but was so deep in thought he was sure it was a memory until he was kicked in the face.

The golems of Zedd and Rita surrounded him and he jumped up and began to fight them. But he was outnumbered. He saw that his morpher had been knocked away so he would need to do this the old fashion way until he could grab it. He dodged a few strikes and started to hit the Z’s that were in the middle of the Putty’s chests. They would explode but soon more appeared. Zedd must have the others surrounded as well because he was stuck fighting alone. He heard a yell before a few Putties exploded. Ryan threw his leather jacket at a Putty as he kicked the chest of another. Ryan grabbed his jacket twisted and it flung the putty; as it landed on its back Ryan hit the Z and BOOM!

Jason and Ryan were back to back, fighting the Putty Patrolers. Jason cartwheeled over his morpher but stayed unmorphed as he and Ryan took care of the last seven Putties. As they exploded, Jason smiled and shook hands with the new guy. He was impressed with him; Ryan was brave and cool under pressure plus he had some great moves as if he was already a Ranger or some other type of hero.

“The name is Jason, thanks for the help,” he said.

“I couldn’t just sit back and watch you get beat up,” he said. “I’m Ryan by the way.”

***

“Jason you keep avoiding my questions about Tommy,” Dr. Hillard said.

“I’m not ready,” he said.

“I’m glad you have elaborated on Ryan the man who replaced you once but we need to tackle this issue head on.”

“What if telling you brings the nightmares back?” he asked as he rubbed his face.

***

_His name was Goldar, Rita Repulsa’s General and he tricked me. No all of us._

The prison of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd was known as the Dark Dimension and it stopped the Rangers from communicating with Zordon. Jason and Tommy had fought here once before but now Jason was here to save his friend. The Green Candle was melting to nothing and with each drop of magical wax that splashed and hardened on the floor of this prison the more powerless Tommy became.

“FOR MY EMPRESS!” Goldar screamed as he plunged the sword into Tommy’s chest.

The scream of his friend would stick with him as much as the clang of the sword when it hit the ground after killing Tommy.Jason had jumped up and tried to fight Goldar. He threw fists without though. He was fueled by rage and rage alone. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he felt his bare fists hit the gold armor of the monster. He felt a tug but ignored it as Zack yanked him from the Dark Dimension. He was still throwing punches after they had crash landed on the soft grass of the park.

“We have to save Tommy,” he yelled. “We can save him just let me go!”

“He’s gone Jason! Goldar killed him! Jason!” Zack yelled as he shook his friend.

Jason looked lost as he moved forward and back as Zack shook him. Jason mumbled softly about being able to save Tommy. He never even noticed the other rangers surround and hug him. Jason shook and rocked back and forth as his friends held him. No one could calm him down or get him to stop mumbling about saving Tommy. The whole team held onto him as they teleported to the command center. Jason was brought to a cot to lie down.

Jason didn’t sleep but he kept his eyes closed so they thought he was sleeping. He heard his fellow rangers talking about what had happened. Zack had seen the whole thing. Zack had followed Jason into the Dark Dimension as Tommy was trying to save his powers. Goldar was too strong and he had beaten them both with ease before he struck the final blow. Zack’s voice broke as he told the others about what had happened. Jason laid there, hoping he would awake in his bed and this was all just a bad dream.

Jason awoke hours later; the others had gone home to deal with their emotions in their own ways. Alpha-5 turned to Jason and started to speak but Jason stopped him. The fully automated automaton showed more emotions with its lights than Jason could in the moment. He looked up to his mentor Zordon and the sage looked as broken as he felt.

“I failed you and the Rangers,” Jason said. “I’m not fit to lead the Rangers anymore.”

“Jason, don’t say that,” Zordon said. “You did all you could and as leader of the Power Rangers you need to keep the team together. You can not falter.”

“I can’t lead them Zordon,” he said before he teleported away.

“Zordon, what do we do?” Alpha said.

“We wait, Jason needs time to heal and we will give him that time,” Zordon said. “He’s just in shock.”

***

“I stayed as the Red Ranger until I found Ryan and when I transferred my power to him I left Angel Grove,” he said as he picked at his thumb nail.

“Where did you go?” she asked.

“I couldn’t face my friends or classmates,” he said. “I talked with Principle Caplin to take a leave of absence. I went to my uncle’s house to think things over.”

“What things did you think over?” she asked.

“Being a ranger, leaving to do better things and I don’t know exactly what called me back.”

“Maybe you needed to lead the Rangers into a new Era of super heroism. From what you have told me, leading people is in your blood. You and your friends hosted community events, charities, town clean ups as well as you teaching a martial arts class. But what about the Peace Ambassador in Switzerland?”

“Well…” he said.

“Oh no, our time is up,” she said. “We made some great progress today Jason.”


	4. Final Session?

“Welcome back, Mr. Scott.” Dr. Hillard said.  
“That was my father, doctor,” he said with a shy smile.  
“Okay, Jason,” she said. “Do we need to recap?”  
“No,” he said. “I need to tell you about the Sword of Light.”  
***  
I couldn’t be the White Ranger forever, but I knew Ryan could. As the rangers returned from the Deserted Planet with the Sword of Light. Rocky, Aisha, and Adam stood there. But the Rangers didn’t realize that Jason would transfer his White Tiger Power to Ryan. Jason was drawn to Switzerland with Zack and Trini. But it hurt to leave Kim.  
Jason had still been torn apart because of his failure. He hadn’t gotten over the death of his friend so he focused on the Peace Ambassador position. He thought he would get to stay with his friends but soon they sent him to the Middle East. He had been trained as a paramedic.  
While the Rangers continued to battle evil, he lost touch with their adventures. He had found out that Zack and Trini had been working together more and more. He got up early one day, he had a day off after a month of work. His body was throbbing but he ignored it.  
Jason left his tiny apartment, went to the mailbox and nearly dropped the letter. He tore it opened and his eyes shifted left and right as he read it. Kim had somehow found his location and had written him. She had found some replacement to be a Ranger. She was focusing on her dreams. Plus she mentioned something about going to France.  
He had sent her a letter, explaining about what he had been doing. They continued to write and once he had settled down and had a phone they soon began to call each other. Both former Rangers share a connection and neither talk about the loss of their mutual friend. They realize that their schedules are both freed up and both were returning to Angel Grove.  
***  
“So is this how you met, when Malaigore attacked us?” Doctor Hillard asked.  
“Yeah,” he said. “How did you know about Maligore?”  
“Do you not remember me, Gold Ranger?” she said.  
Jason sat there confused, he rubbed his temple. Life was confusing but like a puzzle things fell together. How had he forgotten her? How he had forgotten so much of his life? She knew Ryan. She knew many of his former Rangers. He laughed softly.  
“You…” he said.  
“Took over for Kim, saved Ryan from the Machine Empire and lead the Turbo Rangers with Ryan until we found replacements. Well, until the Z-Wave.”  
“I feel like I’m dreaming,” he said.  
“Jason, you’re not dreaming. Please explain how Venjix took control of Serpentera,”  
***  
Jason and Kim had been seeing each other on and off. Both had tried to stay normal but as they got older and closer they wanted to make it more official. But a call from Ryan had brought him back for one last battle. Jason looked to Kim, placed his hand on her cheek as he looked into her eyes.  
“I have to go,” he said. “For one last battle.”  
“Don’t,” she said. “You’re a paramedic now not a super hero.”  
“If the Machine Empire gets their hands on Serpentera, they’re gonna have more than enough power to destroy Earth.”  
***  
Jason found the power coin; it was broken but pulsated with power even though Zordon was gone. He took it and he could feel the power he was used to that pulsated from the Morphin’ Grid. He wasn’t sure how he had the power but he left to return as a hero. He got on his motorcycle and returned to Angel Grove.  
***  
“That was your last time as a ranger?” she asked.  
“Yeah,” he said. “I do miss it.”  
“Did you stop because of her?”  
“Yeah,” he said. “I settled down with Kim after that. I started a family with her after that. I stopped chasing heroism and focused on being a dad.”


	5. Epilogue

Jason shot up from his bed. He touched himself and looked around. He had continued to have nightmares. His wife had suggested therapy but he never went. His past memories had become an intense dream. Even so much to include Kim’s replacement Katherine as his therapist.

He had built the tent; Kim had finished making the fire while their three kids ran around the SUV. Tony; their first son came around. He liked to take charge even when he didn’t need to. It reminded Jason of  Zach; Zach and Jason grew up together, went through a lot together and even after giving up the power they still stayed friends. Sadly some of the other rangers had not kept in touch with Jason or Kim.

Their next children were Lily; she liked sports and make up, she was taller than her older brother Tony and would head lock him, much to his chagrin. Then there was her twin Violet but she was shorter. Tony was laid back and liked playing the piano and he tried to dance like uncle Zach but nobody was as good as him. Violet always begged her father for martial arts lessons even at a young age and the lessons had helped calm her down and she started getting better grades at school with his new focus.

But being so far from home, surrounded by trees the three kids dropped their general mature attitudes and became kids. Kim had been planning this for years and things kept coming up. But they finally made time to spend the three day holiday weekend out here. Jason smiled as he put the last post in the ground to keep it from blowing away and hearing his kids be kids and not little adults made his smile grow.

“Kim, what if I grew a beard? I’ve been thinking about it for years and I think I could pull it off.” Jason said as she came over.

“You can as long as it doesn’t collect food like your dad’s,” she said as she embraced him.

They stood in the woods, the fire was crackling and the kids were playing tag. Jason went to the SUV, Violet and Lily buzzed passed him as he got the cooler. Tony jumped over and pulled on his dad’s shirt. Jason bent down to be at eye level with his oldest son who was always confused for his middle child because Lily had gotten a growth spurt early.

“Are we gonna eat soon?” Tony asked.

“I was just about to make some hot dogs, but you, Lily and Violet need to get sticks. Peel the bark back and make sure they are green. That is so they don’t burn and make sure to clean them up because we’ll be cooking the hot dogs over mom’s fire.”

Tony smiled, he could be the big brother now, he liked getting to tell his siblings what to do. Normally Lily picked on him because of his height and Violet would just ignore him and do her own thing. He ran over to them, they were still playing tag and stopped when Tony got to them.

“We gotta get sticks for hot dogs and I bet marshmallows too! Make sure to clean them and that under the bark its green wood.” Tony said to his siblings.

“I bet I’ll get the first stick,” Lily said and smirked.

“I’ll get the biggest bestest stick ever!” Violet yelled as she ran off.

“Get back here you little puke,” Lily shouted as she chased after her and Tony followed laughing.

Jason opened the cooler and got the pack of hot dogs out, he passed his wife a bottle of water and under the ice was some champagne but that was for later. He made sure to keep an eye on his kids, he was very protective and he always worried Lord Zedd or the Machine Empire would rise again. The death of Zordon brought peace but there was always some threat to the planet.

“Should we also get sticks Jace?” she asked.

“If I know Tony and Lily they will get ours. Always trying to impress us those two,” he said, rubbing her back.

Kim had retired from competitive gymnastics but opened up a school to train others. Jason had opened a garage and fixed motorcycles and cars. He also didn’t charge as much and that brought him so many customers he had to hire more people.

His little garage through the years became bigger and he was now managing his workers and doing paper work. He now fixed up old motorcycles in his free time because he missed fixing them so much. He still did martial arts to keep in shape but not like he used to.

“Do you think Billy will come visit from Aquitar this year?” she asked.

“I hope so; we have our twenty year high school reunion. I hear Ryan is a teacher in Reefside, he and Catherine got married after they left the rangers and they have a few kids.

‘Zach is busy doing the choreography for like every movie ever hah, but we knew that. Trini is traveling the world, helping out as always. I hear Skull even has a kid who lives in Panorama city. I still can’t believe he got married.”

 “I’m glad Ashley came back to the states, haven’t heard from Rocky or Adam though. Next week I’m actually babysitting Tanya’s kids. I know the kids will love to play with them, I should bring them all to a nice wide open space.” Kim said.

“So nothing in our house breaks?” he asked with a smirk.

“Exactly,” she said and laughed.

Jason kissed Kim and when he heard his children making gag noises and booing they stopped. He couldn’t help but laugh as their kids returned with more than enough sticks; they could make hot dogs for their entire Power Ranger team with those sticks. Kim bent down and took five of them and handed them out. Lily tossed her extras to the side and so did Tony and Violet.

“Can we eat now dad? CAN WE?” Violet asked, she was bouncing up and down.

“I want marshmallows,” Lily said.

“I’m gonna eat like ten hot dogs,” Tony boasted.

“No marshmallows yet Lily,” Kim said as she handed her daughter a hot dog.

Jason helped Violet put the hot dog on her stick, he walked over with his three kids and showed them how to cook the hot dogs. Making sure they rotated them, Kim came over and put her hand on his shoulder as they watched their kids cook the hot dogs. They were all laughing and talking about how they found all the sticks. They all needed this and Jason stood up and kissed his wife again, even if his kids kept telling them to stop.

“I’ve got quite a scary story for you,” Jason said. “I had quite a nightmare last night.”

“Are you okay?” Kim asked.

“Well I thought therapy would be scary, but I’m ready for it.” Jason said and kissed his wife. “So it was a dark and stormy night…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment.


End file.
